wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XLVIII
Mistrz Konrad zmarł jednak dopiero w rok później. Jaśko ze Zgorzelic, brat Jagienki, który pierwszy usłyszał w Sieradzu nowinę i o jego śmierci, i o obiorze Ulryka von Jungingen, pierwszy też przywiózł ją do Bogdańca, w którym zarówno jak i we wszystkich szlacheckich siedzibach wstrząsnęła ona do głębi dusze i serca. "Nastają czasy, jakich dotychczas nie było" –rzekł uroczyście stary Maćko, a Jagienka przyprowadziła w pierwszej chwili wszystkie dzieci przed Zbyszka i sama poczęła się z nim żegnać, jakby już nazajutrz miał wyruszyć. Maćko i Zbyszko wiedzieli wprawdzie, że wojna nie rozpala się tak od razu jak ogień w kominie, niemniej jednak wierzyli, że do niej przyjdzie –i poczęli się gotować. Wybierali konie, zbroje, ćwiczyli w wojennym rzemiośle giermków, czeladź, sołtysów ze wsi, siedzących na niemieckim prawie, którzy obowiązani byli konno stawać na wyprawę – i uboższą szlachtę – włodyków – ci bowiem radzi garnęli się do możniejszych. A to samo czyniono i po wszystkich innych dworach, wszędy biły młoty w kuźniach, wszędy czyszczono stare pancerze, nacierano stopionym w sałhanach sadłem łuki i rzemienie, kowano wozy, czyniono zapasy spyży w krupach i wędzonym mięsiwie. Przy kościołach w niedziele i święta wypytywano o nowiny i smucono się, gdy przychodziły pokojowe, albowiem każdy nosił w duszy głębokie poczucie, że raz trzeba skończyć z tym strasznym wrogiem całego plemienia i że nie zakwitnie w potędze, w spokoju i pracy Królestwo, póki wedle słów świętej Brygidy, nie będą wyłamane Krzyżakom zęby i nie będzie odcięta im prawa ręka. W Krześni zaś szczególnie otaczano Maćka i Zbyszka, jako ludzi znających Zakon i świadomych wojny z Niemcami. Wypytywano się ich nie tylko o nowiny, ale i sposoby na Niemców: jak najlepiej w nich bić, jak mają zwyczaj się potykać, w czym od Polaków wyżsi, a w czym niżsi i czy po skruszeniu kopii łatwiej na nich zbroje łamać toporem czyli też mieczem. Oni zaś byli istotnie tych rzeczy świadomi, więc słuchano ich z wielką uwagą, tym bardziej że było przekonanie powszechne, że wojna to nie będzie łatwa, że przyjdzie się mierzyć z najprzedniejszym rycerstwem wszelkich krajów i nie poprzestawać na tym, że tu i owdzie pokołacze się nieprzyjaciela, jeno uczynić to rzetelnie do "cna" albo też zginąć z kretesem. Mówili tedy między sobą włodykowie: "Skoro trzeba, to trzeba – ich śmierć albo nasza". I pokoleniu, które w duszach nosiło poczucie przyszłej wielkości, nie odbierało to ochoty, owszem! rosła ona z każdą godziną i dniem, ale przystępowano do dzieła bez próżnej chwalby i chełpliwości, a raczej z pewnym zawziętym skupieniem i z gotową na śmierć powagą. – Nam alibo im śmierć pisana. Ale tymczasem czas upływał i dłużył się, a wojny nie było. Mówiono wprawdzie o niezgodach między królem Władysławem a Zakonem – i jeszcze o ziemi dobrzyńskiej, choć była już przed laty wykupiona, i o sporach nadgranicznych, o jakowymś Drezdenku, o którym wielu po raz pierwszy w życiu słyszało, a o które spierały się jakoby obie strony, ale wojny nie było. Niektórzy poczęli nawet już wątpić, czy będzie, bo przecie spory bywały zawsze, ale kończyło się zwykle na zjazdach, układach i wysyłaniu poselstw. Owóż rozeszła się wieść, że i teraz przyjechali jacyś posłowie krzyżaccy do Krakowa, a polscy udali się do Malborga. Poczęto mówić o pośrednictwie królów czeskiego i węgierskiego, a nawet samego papieża. Z dala od Krakowa nie wiedziano niczego dokładnie, więc rozmaite, a często dziwaczne i niepodobne chodziły między ludźmi słuchy, ale wojny nie było. W końcu i sam Maćko, za którego pamięci niemało przeszło gróźb wojennych i układów – nie wiedział, co o wszystkim myśleć, i wybrał się do Krakowa, aby jakiejś pewniejszej wieści zasięgnąć. Zabawił tam niedługo, bo szóstego tygodnia był już z powrotem – i wrócił z twarzą wielce wyjaśnioną. Gdy zaś w Krześni otoczyła go jak zwykle ciekawa nowin szlachta, na liczne pytania odpowiedział im pytaniem: – A groty u kopij i topory macie wyostrzone? – Albo co? Nuże! Na rany boskie! Jakie nowiny? Kogoście widzieli? – wołano ze wszystkich stron. – Kogo widziałem? Zyndrama z Maszkowic! A jakie nowiny? Takie, że pono wraz konie siodłać przyjdzie. – Prze Bóg! Jakże to? Powiadajcie! – A słyszeliście o Drezdenku? – Jużci, żeśmy słyszeli. Ale zameczek to, jakich wiele, i ziemi bogdaj tam nie więcej niźli u was w Bogdańcu. – Mama to wojny przyczyna, co? – Pewnie, że mama; bywały i większe, a przecie nic potem nie nastąpiło. – A wiecie, jaką mi przypowieść Zyndram z Maszkowic z przyczyny Drezdenka powiedział? – Prędzej mówcie, bo nam czapki na łbach zgorzeją! – Powiedział mi tedy tak: "Szedł ślepy gościńcem i przewalił się przez kamień. Przewalił się, bo był ślepy, ale przecie kamień przyczyną". Otóż Drezdenko to taki kamień. – Jakże to? co? Jeszcze ci Zakon stoi. – Nie rozumiecie? Tedy wam inaczej tak powiem: gdy naczynie zbyt pełne, to jedna kropla je przeleje. Więc zapał ogarniał rycerstwo tak wielki, iż Maćko musiał go hamować, bo chcieli zaraz na koń siadać i do Sieradza ciągnąć. – Bądźcie gotowi – mówił im – ale czekajcie cierpliwie. Już też i o nas nie zapomną Więc trwali w gotowości, ale czekali długo, tak nawet długo, że niektórzy poczęli znów wątpić. Lecz Maćko nie wątpił, bo jako z przylotu ptactwa poznaje się nadejście wiosny, tak on, jako człek doświadczony, umiał z rozmaitych oznak wywnioskować, że zbliża się wojna – i to wielka. Więc naprzód nakazano łowy we wszystkich borach i puszczach królewskich, tak ogromne, jakich najstarsi ludzie nie pamiętali. Zbierano tedy tysiącami osaczników na obławy, na których padały całe stada żubrów, turów, jeleni, dzików i różnej pomniejszej zwierzyny. Lasy dymiły przez całe tygodnie i miesiące, w dymach zaś wędzono solone mięsiwo, a następnie odsyłano je do miast wojewódzkich, a stamtąd na skład do Płocka. Oczywistym było, że szło o zapasy dla wielkich wojsk. Maćko wiedział dobrze, co o tym myśleć, bo takie same łowy nakazywał przed każdą większą wyprawą na Litwie Witold. Lecz były i inne oznaki. Oto chłopi poczęli całymi gromadami uciekać "spod Niemca" do Królestwa i na Mazowsze. W okolicę Bogdańca przybywali głównie poddani niemieckich rycerzy ze Śląska, ale wiedziano, że wszędzie dzieje się to samo, a zwłaszcza na Mazowszu. Czech gospodarzący w Spychowie na Mazowszu przysłał stamtąd kilkunastu Mazurów, którzy schronili się do niego z Prus. Ludzie ci prosili, by im pozwolono wziąć udział w wojnie "na piechtę" – albowiem chcieli pomścić się swych krzywd na Krzyżakach, których nienawidzili duszą całą. Powiadali też, że niektóre nadgraniczne wsie w Prusiech prawie zupełnie opustoszały, albowiem kmiecie przenieśli się z żonami i dziećmi do księstw mazowieckich. Krzyżacy wieszali wprawdzie schwytanych zbiegów, ale nieszczęsnego ludu nic już nie mogło powstrzymać i niejeden wolał śmierć od życia pod straszliwym jarzmem niemieckim. Następnie poczęli się roić w całym kraju "dziadowie" z Prus. Ciągnęli oni wszyscy do Krakowa. Napływali z Gdańska, z Malborga, z Torunia, z dalekiego nawet Królewca, ze wszystkich pruskich miast i ze wszystkich komandorii. Byli między nimi nie tylko dziady, ale klechowie, organiści, różni słudzy klasztorni, a nawet klerycy i księża. Domyślano się, że znoszą wiadomości o wszystkim, co się dzieje w Prusiech: o przygotowaniach wojennych, o utwierdzaniu zamków, o załogach, o wojskach najemnych i gościach. Jakoż szeptano sobie, że wojewodowie po miastach wojewódzkich, a w Krakowie rajcy królewscy zamykali się z nimi całymi godzinami, słuchając ich i spisując ich wiadomości. Niektórzy wracali chyłkiem do Prus, a potem znowu zjawiali się w Królestwie. Dochodziły wieści z Krakowa, że król i panowie rada wiedzą przez nich o każdym kroku Krzyżaków. Przeciwnie działo się w Malborgu. Pewien duchowny, zbiegły z tej stolicy, zatrzymał się u dziedziców Koniecpola i opowiadał im, że mistrz Ulryk i inni Krzyżacy nie troszczą się o wieści z Polski i że pewni są, iż jednym zamachem zawojują i obalą na wieki wieków całe Królestwo, "tak, aby ślad po nim nie został". Powtarzał przy tym słowa mistrza wypowiedziane na uczcie w Malborgu: "Im ich więcej będzie, tym bardziej kożuchy w Prusiech potanieją". Gotowali się więc do wojny w radości i upojeniu, durni we własną siłę i pomoc, którą im wszystkie najdalsze nawet królestwa nadeślą. Lecz mimo tych wszystkich wojennych oznak, przygotowań i zabiegów, wojna nie przychodziła tak prędko, jak sobie ludzie życzyli. Młodemu dziedzicowi z Bogdańca "cniło się" już także w domu. Wszystko było od dawna gotowe, dusza rwała się w nim do sławy i do boju, przeto ciężki mu był każdy dzień zwłoki – i często czynił o to wymówki stryjcowi, tak jakby wojna lub pokój od niego zależały. – Boście obiecywali na pewno, że będzie – mówił – a tu nic i nic! Na to zaś Maćko: – Mądryś, ale nie bardzo! A to nie widzisz, co się dzieje? – A jak się król w ostatniej godzinie zgodzi? Mówią, że nie chce wojny. – Bo nie chce, ale któż jak nie on zakrzyknął: "Chybabym nie był królem, gdybym Drezdenko zabrać pozwolił", a Drezdenko Niemce jak wzięli, tak i dotychczas dzierżą. Ba! król nie chce rozlewu krwi chrześcijańskiej, ale panowie rada, którzy rozum mają bystry, czując większą moc polską, przypierają Niemców do ściany – i to ci jeno rzekę, że gdyby nie było Drezdenka, toby się znalazło co innego. – Bo jako słyszałem, to jeszcze mistrz Kondrat zabrał Drezdenko, a on się przecie króla bał. – Bał się, gdyż lepiej od innych przeznał potęgę polską, ale chciwości zakonnej i on nie umiał pohamować. W Krakowie mówili mi tak: stary von Ost, dziedzic Drezdenka, w czasie gdy Krzyżaki zabierały Nową Marchię, pokłonił się jako hołdownik królowi, gdyż to ziemia była od wieków polska, więc chciał do Królestwa należeć. Ale zaprosili ci go Krzyżacy do Malborga, spoili winem i uzyskali od niego zapis. Wtedy to zbrakło już do ostatka królowi cierpliwości. – Wiera, że mogło mu zbraknąć – zawołał Zbyszko. Lecz Maćko rzekł: – Ale to tak jest, jako Zyndram z Maszkowic powiadał: Drezdenko to jeno kamień, przez który się ślepy przewalił. – Gdyby zaś Niemce oddali Drezdenko, to co będzie? – To znajdzie się inny kamień. Ale nie odda ci Krzyżak tego, co raz połknął, chyba mu brzuch rozpłatasz, co daj Bóg, abyśmy prędko uczynili. – Nie! – zawołał pokrzepiony na duchu Zbyszko. – Kondrat może by oddał, Ulryk nie odda. Prawy to rycerz, na którym skazy nijakiej nie masz, ale okrutnie zapalczywy. Tak to oni ze sobą rozmawiali, a tymczasem zdarzenia staczały się, jakby kamienie potrącone na stromych ścieżkach górskich nogą przechodnia, z coraz większym pędem ku przepaści. Nagle rozgrzmiała po całym kraju wiadomość, że Krzyżacy napadli i zagrabili staropolski, zastawiony johannitom Santok. Nowy mistrz Uiryk, który gdy posłowie polscy przybyli, aby mu złożyć życzenia z powodu jego wyboru, wyjechał umyślnie z Malborga i który od pierwszej chwili swych rządów nakazał, by w stosunkach z królem i Polską miasto łaciny używać języka niemieckiego – pokazał wreszcie, kim jest. Krakowscy panowie, którzy po cichu pchali do wojny, zrozumieli, że on do niej pcha głośno i nie tylko głośno, ale na oślep i z takim zuchwalstwem, jakiego względem polskiego narodu nie dopuszczali się nigdy mistrzowie nawet wówczas, gdy ich potęga była w istocie większą, a Królestwa mniejszą niż ninie. Jednakże mniej zapalczywi a przebieglejsi od Ulryka dostojnicy Zakonu, którzy znali Witolda, starali się go sobie zjednać darami i pochlebstwy tak przechodzącymi wszelką miarę, iż podobnych trzeba było chyba szukać w tych czasach, gdy cezarom rzymskim wznoszono za życia świątynie i ołtarze. "Dwóch jest dobrodziejów Zakonu – mówili posłowie krzyżaccy, bijąc czołem temu namiestnikowi Jagiełły – pierwszy Bóg, a drugi Witold; przeto jest święte każde życzenie i każde słowo Witolda dla Krzyżaków". I błagali go o rozjemstwo w sprawie o Drezdenko w tej myśli, że gdy jako podległy królowi podejmie się sądzić swego zwierzchnika, tym samym go obrazi – i dobre ich stosunki przerwą się, jeśli nie na zawsze, to przynajmniej na czas dłuższy. Lecz że panowie rada wiedzieli o wszystkim, co się w Malborgu dzieje i zamierza, przeto król wybrał także Witolda na rozjemcę. I pożałował Zakon wyboru. Dostojnicy krzyżaccy, którym zdawało się, że znają wielkiego księcia, znali go nie dość jeszcze, albowiem Witold nie tylko przysądził Drezdenko Polakom, lecz wiedząc zarazem i odgadując, na czym się sprawa skończyć musi – podniósł znów Żmujdź i coraz groźniejsze ukazując Zakonowi oblicze, jął wspomagać ludźmi, orężem i zbożem z żyznych ziem polskich nadsyłanym. Co gdy się stało, wszyscy po wszystkich ziemiach olbrzymiego państwa zrozumieli, że wybiła stanowcza godzina. Jakoż wybiła. Raz w Bogdańcu, gdy stary Maćko, Zbyszko i Jagienka siedzieli przed bramą kasztelu, zażywając cudnej pogody i ciepła –zjawił się nagle na spienionym koniu nieznany człowiek, osadził go przed bramą, cisnął coś na kształt wieńca splecionego z łozy i wierzbiny pod nogi rycerzy – i krzyknąwszy: "Wici! wici!" –pomknął dalej. A oni zerwali się na równe nogi w wielkim wzruszeniu. Twarz Maćka stała się groźna i uroczysta. Zbyszko skoczył, aby pchnąć giermka z wicią dalej, po czym wrócił z ogniem w źrenicach i zawołał: – Wojna! Wreszcie Bóg dał! Wojna! – I taka jakiejśmy przedtem nie widzieli! – dorzucił poważnie Maćko. Następnie krzyknął na czeladź, która w mig zebrała się wokół państwa: – Dąć w rogi z czatowni na cztery strony świata! a inni niech skoczą na wsie po sołtysów. Konie ze stajen wywieść i wozy zaprzęgać! Duchem! I głos jego jeszcze nie przegrzmiał, gdy czeladź kopnęła się w różne strony, aby spełnić rozkazy, które nie były trudne, gdyż wszystko z dawna było gotowe: ludzie, wozy, konie, broń, zbroje, zapasy – tylko siadać i jechać! Lecz przedtem Zbyszko jeszcze zapytał Maćka: – A wy nie ostaniecie w domu? – Ja? Co ci w głowie? – Bo wedle prawa możecie, że to człowiek z was w leciech podeszły, a byłaby jakowaś opieka nad Jagienką i dziećmi. – No, to słuchaj: ja do białego włosa czekał na tę godzinę. I dosyć było spojrzeć na jego zimne, zawzięte oblicze, aby poznać, że na nic wszelka namowa. Zresztą, mimo siódmego krzyżyka, chłop był jeszcze czerstwy jak dąb i ręce łatwo chodziły mu w stawach, a topór w nich aż warczał. Nie mógł już wprawdzie skoczyć w pełnej zbroi bez strzemion na konia, ale i wielu młodych, zwłaszcza między zachodnimi rycerzami, tego uczynić nie mogło. Natomiast ćwiczenie rycerskie posiadał ogromne i bardziej doświadczonego wojownika nie było w całej okolicy. Jagienka też widocznie nie obawiała się sama zostać, gdyż usłyszawszy słowa męża, wstała i ucałowawszy go w rękę, rzekła: – Nie frasuj się ty o mnie, miły Zbyszku, bo kasztel jest godny, a i to wiesz, że ja tam niezbyt płochliwa, i że ni kusza, ni sulica mi nie nowina. Nie czas o nas myśleć, gdy trza Królestwo ratować, a nad nami tu Bóg będzie opiekunem. I nagle oczy jej wezbrały łzami, które stoczyły się w wielkich kroplach po cudnej liliowej twarzy. Więc ukazawszy gromadkę dzieci, tak dalej mówiła wzruszonym, drgającym głosem: – Hej! żeby nie one pędraki, poty by ja ci u nóg leżała, póki byś mnie nie wziął na tę wojnę! – Jaguś! – zawołał Zbyszko, chwytając ją w ramiona. A ona objęła mu też szyję i jęła powtarzać, tuląc się do niego z całej siły: –Jeno mi ty wróć, mój złoty, mój jedyny, mój najmilejszy! – A zaś co dzień dziękuj Bogu, że ci dał taką niewiastę! – dodał grubym głosem Maćko. I w godzinę później ściągnięto z czatowni chorągiew na znak nieobecności panów. Zbyszko i Maćko zezwolili, aby Jagienka razem z dziećmi odprowadziła ich do Sieradza, więc po obfitym posiłku ruszyli wszyscy razem z ludźmi i całym taborem wozów. Dzień był jasny, bez wiatru. Bory stały w ciszy nieruchome. Stada na polach i ugorach zażywały także południowego spoczynku, przeżuwając paszę powolnie i jakby w zamyśleniu. Jeno z powodu suchości powietrza wznosiły się tu i ówdzie po drogach kłęby złotego kurzu, a nad owymi kłębami płonęły jakby ogniki niezmiernie w słońcu błyszczące. Zbyszko ukazywał je żonie i dzieciom, mówiąc: – Wiecie, co to się tam tak łyska nad kurzawą? To groty kopij i sulic. Wszędy już widać wici doszły i zewsząd ciągnie naród na Niemca. Jakoż tak było. Niedaleko za granicą Bogdańca spotkali brata Jagienki, młodego Jaśka ze Zgorzelic, który jako dziedzic dość możny szedł w trzy kopie, a luda prowadził z sobą dwudziestu. Wkrótce potem na rozstaju wychyliło się ku nim z tumanów zarosłe oblicze Cztana z Rogowa, który nie był wprawdzie przyjacielem Bogdanieckich, ale teraz krzyknął z dala: "Bywaj na psubraty!" – i skłoniwszy się im życzliwie, pocwałował w siwym obłoku dalej. Spotkali także i starego Wilka z Brzozowej. Głowa już mu się trzęsła nieco ze starości, ale ciągnął i on, by pomścić śmierć syna, którego mu na Śląsku Niemcy zabili. I w miarę jak zbliżali się do Sieradza, coraz częstsze były po drogach obłoki kurzawy, a gdy z dala ukazały się już wieże miejskie, cały gościniec roił się od rycerstwa, od sołtysów i od zbrojnych miejskich pachołków, którzy wszyscy ciągnęli na miejsce zbioru. Widząc tedy ów lud rojny a czerstwy i tęgi, w boju upo–my, a na niewygody, słoty, chłody i wszelkie trudy nad wszystkie inne wytrzymały, krzepił się w sercu stary Maćko i pewne wróżył sobie zwycięstwo. Krzyżacy 80